I'm in love with a fairytale
by Araminthe Ispwitch
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a man named Georgi Popovich. Somehow, his story is trying to compete for the title of "Greatest Romantic Tragicomedy of All Time." [Part 2 of the Two Sides of a Fairytale songfic series]


**UPDATE [1/5/17]:**

So I got notified by a review from my other oneshot that I need to change my songfic's flow because apparently, the music industry doesn't like songfics wherein the lyrics are artfully seamed into the story and so FFNet has to appease them for the glory of copyright infringement and sleeping in when plagiarism cases arise.

 _So either I take out the lyrics on this fanfic or delete my fanfic before FFNet deletes it for me._

What? Take out the lyrics? **_You're joking, right?_** Those lyrical words are the lifeline of my two-part AMV-esque series. The entire point of me writing this is for character study and further writing refinement practice on flowery prose. There is a good reason I've decided to include the lyrics—especially when I am skilled enough to write songfics without them. I deliberately wrote it this way because that's how I wanted to present my story.

So why on earth would I crop out what is essentially the backdrop of a beautiful play that I've crafted? I have to assume that you've never encountered well-written songfics before, if you suggest this to me. They exist, you know. I would understand if what I wrote was shit, but it's _not_ and my readers can attest to that. And I've already disclaimed having to do anything with the song since _it's not mine but just the foundation I've used for this fic._

But you know what? Just to keep this in here for my fellow fans, fine— _I'll follow your rules_.

But.

 _ **Let's see if my poetic fiction makes sense without them now.**_

TL;DR:

You readers are better off reading this on my **Tumblr** (araminthe-ispwitch. tumblr. co*m / post/ 155433154721/ im-in-love-with-a-fairytale) and _preferably_ on **AO3** (archiveofourown. or*g / works/ 9118819).

Actually, you know what? I'm gonna stop you right here, right now:

 _ **GO TO THE LINKS LISTED TO READ INSTEAD OF READING IT**_ **HERE** _ **.**_

Thank you and have a nice day. Our scheduled program now resumes.

* * *

Alright, here we go, my late birthday fic for my stupid emo son! (Still can't believe they made his b-day the 26th.)

As I've mentioned in _The Accursed Tale of Viktor Nikiforov_ , Georgi's oneshot is the literal side of the song "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak (y'all should really watch his live performance of this seriously you won't regret that handsome man). Whereas I've waxed lyrical on the life that Viktor had to choose for the career he has taken, I've... uh... pretty much just did a short play on Georgi and the disaster that was his love life during the anime.

But no worries. Remember that woman he went on a date with in Ep. 10? :D

* * *

 **Important Stuff to Note:**

1) This is a song fic, in which I've closely followed the lyrics to portray Georgi's life. Which means you really should watch/listen to "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak. (not just because it's the greatest song of 2009 what are talking about)

2) Envision the structure and flow of this fic as an AMV about Georgi. Makes better sense considering how short this is compared to Viktor's oneshot, right?

3) Those lines centered, bolded, and italicized all together are the lyrics... and other stuff. ;D

4) A lot of short flashbacks in here, too.

5) This is not my usual writing style, oh no. But nevertheless, hope you enjoy and appreciate this minimalist approach I did for this oneshot.

6) Did you listen to the song yet? :v

7) Of course I don't own YOI or Alexander Rybak's song. T-T

 **Cross-posted in:** AO3, Tumblr

* * *

 **I'm in love with a fairytale**

Part 2 of the _Two Sides of a Fairytale_ series

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who dreamed of romance.

He dreamed so hard.

Like, really, so damn hard.

All his life.

Oh, god, this boy...

* * *

Georgi adjusted his collar for the fifteenth time, straightening the lapels as he stood in front of his floor-length mirror. Everything must be perfect today.

It was just another date with his beloved, most precious Anya—their 13th date, actually!—but everything must _still_ be perfect.

Georgi Popovich wouldn't settle for anything less when it came to his one true love.

* * *

Georgi's jaw fell and so did the bouquet he bought on the way to his date.

His Anya—his precious, most beautiful Anya—was in the arms of an interloper!

This cannot bE—

"ANYA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ANYA!"

He was about to hit the stranger where it _really_ hurts, but then suddenly, his angelic Anya—

 _"Let go, you idiot!_ "

Three seconds on the leaf-covered ground later, Georgi looked up at his girlfriend with a flabbergasted look on his slapped face.

"A-Anya, my love, why are you—!"

"We're through, Georgi."

* * *

Georgi stared at his fallen bouquet. It hadn't been trampled in the wake of the chaos that happened in the last few minutes, but Anya might as well have trampled on them the same way she trampled on his tender heart.

* * *

"ANYA, NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BETTER THAN ME?!_ "

* * *

Groaning, Georgi crossed out Procedure Number 16 on his list. He looked back at the tabs of articles open on his laptop as he repositioned the ice pack on his head.

Surely there was a way to get Anya back? She couldn't possibly be satisfied with that oaf!

There _must_ be a way.

* * *

"Anya, my love, I—!"

"SECURITY!"

* * *

"His theme is _what?_ "

"Coach, don't you think he's getting way into this…?"

Georgi ignored the others as he repeated his routine on the rink. He knew they were all watching him and pitying him—largely because he's been crying non-stop while practicing—but he won't let their opinions get to him.

He'll show that wretched woman!

* * *

Georgi practiced with renewed vigor after hearing Yakov's news. Viktor was gone! He was now the top skater they have and he has a shot at reaching the Grand Prix Finals!

Finally, he can show the world the fruits of his labor!

And he'll get to rub his victory at stupid Anya's face, too! Now she'll regret dumping him!

* * *

The setting couldn't be more perfect. Anya will also be competing here in China! What a marvelous way to display his intrinsically artistic program to the world!

Just she wait... He'll prove that those... those... stupid Instagram photos of her and _him_ kissing don't mean a thing to him...!

* * *

 _I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, and I'll find you! I will cast an eternal curse on you!  
_

* * *

 _Never mind! I'll save you with a kiss right now, my princess!  
_

* * *

 _Never mind… I will… take a break for… now…  
_

* * *

Georgi watched as Mickey landed another flawless jump. There was so much more emotion in his performance now that it wasn't hard to deduce what he was skating for.

The scene tugged at his cold heartstrings and he had to smother a sob.

He promised himself that his Free Skate at the Cup of China was the last time he'd cry for _her_.

* * *

 _"And you are…?"_

 _"Georgi! Georgi Popovich! You looked beautiful out there, Anya!"_

 _"… Why, thank you~!"  
_

* * *

 _"Dinner?"_

 _"Y-Yes! My treat!"_

 _"Hm… Why not?"  
_

* * *

 _"Will… Will you be my girlfriend?!"_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

"Georgi! I'm so sorry!"

Teal-colored eyes blinked into focus as a familiar blonde woman came running towards him. "Ekaterina, are you alright?!" he asked, standing up with hands outstretched, ready to steady her if she wasn't.

Ekaterina sat down on the park bench with an exhausted huff and flashed him an apologetic smile. "I didn't think… it would take me so long…"

"You didn't really have to hurry so much… I could have waited," said Georgi with concern as he sat back down. Try as he might, he was too busy guiltily reminiscing what happened a year ago at this very same park anyway.

But Ekaterina just waved him off with a chuckle. "But I didn't want you to wait." When she peered up at his face with those sparkling gray eyes of hers, Georgi couldn't find it in himself to chastise her any further—not when she looks so happy.

Why was she looking so happy?

"Here…" She then passed the small box she had brought to him.

"Hm? What's this?"

Georgi's eyes widened when he found a variety of sumptuous-looking cupcakes inside. "Try one," Ekaterina urged.

He chose a cream-colored one and took a bite. "Oh, wow, these are delicious, Ekaterina! Where'd you buy them?"

"… I made them…"

Georgi had to thump his chest to avoid choking, but when he finally calmed down, he looked at Ekaterina like she had revealed herself to be an angel.

"Y-You did?! Really?!"

The blonde looked down at her lap, but she was glowing red with pride and joy. "W-Well, I… I didn't want to not bring anything for you like last time so…"

Georgi blinked in confusion. "Oh, you didn't have to. I mean, I'm fine without anythi—"

"But it's our date and I wanna bake something for you!" she cut him off loudly—before turning even redder as she realized what she had just squeaked.

Georgi, on the other hand, tried to still his thundering heart and chant to himself that he ought to take this new relationship slow. Because… Because…

He glanced at the beautiful woman next to him, fiddling with her bag's zipper as she avoided his adoring gaze. _Because this time, I want her to_ want _to stay with me._

But it seems… he won't need to worry much about that, he thought in awe as he took another cupcake.

"Thank you, Ekaterina… They're really good!"

"O-Oh! Y-You're welcome!"

"I guess this means you'd make a great housewife, then!"

"…!"

"Ack! Sorry! I-I… F-Forget I said anything!"

"N-No! It's… It's fine…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Maybe I can make you some Stroganoff next time…"

"…! E-Ekaterina…!"

"Eh?! G-Georgi?! Are you alright?!"

* * *

… _**Crap, I've been cursed again.**_

* * *

The End. . . ?

Perhaps not.

But at least this little boy is still dreaming with all his heart.

* * *

 **UPDATE [1/5/17]:** Wow, still read all that here? You must've been pretty confused with all those line-breakers around, huh? See, folks, this is why _the lyrics were important_. But _no_ , the music industry and FFNet says otherwise. That's cool, that's fine. Gotta play by the rules when you don't have money yet, anyway. But...

I am a firm believer that songfics can be well-written with lyrics in them, so I sure hope that sometime in the future, the two aforementioned offenders of poetic fiction clamoring for copyright will be set straight by a new trend in writing.

On the other hand, this fic is open for an AMV counterpart. :3 (omg yes pls)

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, so unlike the other oneshot, this doesn't need much explanation 'cause, well... it's literally the song itself.

We can say that Georgi's been in love the fairytale that is Anya herself, yes. But my preferred symbolism here is that Georgi's been in love with the _idea of love and romance_ itself. Honestly, I actually believe that the situation with Anya hadn't been the first one. (Perhaps he had a crush that didn't do so well back then) With this, the chorus makes so much more sense: that even though Georgi's been hurt, he just loves it and wants it so much—almost like he's _cursed_ —that he doesn't mind trying again, even if it means he might get hurt again. In conclusion, my son is a gutsy risk-taker and I just love him so much. (which is why i sprinkled this with comedy because he just inspires my funny bone so much)

I've taken the liberty of calling that blonde woman in Ep. 10 "Ekaterina" as a placeholder name, and I've gone ahead and interpreted a possible persona for her. I already have so many headcanons for her... Crossing my fingers that she's finally The One in S2... owo

Also, if we'll compare my two oneshots in this series, Viktor's is more about his whole life while Georgi's is just specifically about his love life. AND **Disclaimer:** Just because Viktor's is longer doesn't mean he's my fave between the two, okay? :v

I'm gonna go ahead and announce this: if I do oneshots about these two again, Georgi will have more because he hasn't gotten his happy-ever-after yet (while Viktor already has Yuuri in canon lol). Also, _why did I try to compare them with this songfic series? When Georgi has enough trouble being in Viktor's shadow?_ Simple. Georgi is _supposed_ to be Viktor's foil in their story. By exposing Viktor's flaws and "ordinariness", Georgi shines more as a likeable and relatable character. Either way, I just hope what I wrote made you guys root for him more.

Belated happy birthday, my stupid son. Easy with the romancing, alright? :v

And with that, _Two Sides of a Fairytale_ is finished. :)


End file.
